Abby Coulson-Barton One Shots
by Ineedminions
Summary: One-shots of Abby Coulson-Barton from both during the A Beautiful Family storyline and after.
1. Tony and Abby Out on the Town

Author's Note: I don't own anything except Abby. I reordered the chapters to flow a little better timeline wise.

Enjoy and as always feedback is amazing!

* * *

Tony and Abby were hanging out together while Phil and Clint were on a mission. They were eating and early lunch in the kitchen.

"Tony, can we go to the mall for a little bit? I want to get out of the tower for a bit." Abby said turning to Tony.

"Yeah, we could do dinner out too, if you want." Tony told her as she finished her lunch.

"Yea!" She rinsed her plate and silverware and placed them in the dishwasher. "Let me finish getting dressed, then we can go." Abby said as she dashed out of the kitchen and ran up to her room. She brushed her teeth and grabbed her coat before meeting Tony back in the hallway. "I'm ready."

"Okay, let's head out." Tony took her hand and took the elevator down to the lobby of the tower. They walked outside and down the street. Abby insisted they go into Build-a-Bear when they walked by. Tony looked around as they walked in. Abby led him over to the crates where the empty bears were. She picked out the black midnight teddy proudly and held it up for Tony.

"How about this one?" She smiled excitedly up at him.

"Looks perfect, Bee. Let's go to the next step. Did you want a sound in it?" He asked as they moved onto the next step.

She made a sour looking face. "No. They get too loud at the wrong times."

"Ok, next step." They moved onto the next step. The employee at the stuffing station smiled at them.

"Hi, you need to pick out a heart for your bear, first." He said as Tony bent down to help Abby pick one. Abby grabbed one and held it in her hands. "Now you need to rub it to warm it up, and tap it to give it a heartbeat." Abby followed the directions as they were given. "Now give it a big kiss and make a wish." Abby closed her eyes and kissed the little silk heart as she made her wish.

"All ready?" She asked excitedly.

"Now we put the stuffing into your bear and then the heart in." He said filling the limbs of the bear first on the machine. Abby placed the heart into the torso and some more stuffing went in around it. The employee finished lacing up the back and finished sealing the bear up. "There you go. All done with the stuffing." He handed Abby her bear.

"Thank you." She said smiling up at him as Tony took her other hand.

"You're very welcome." Tony and Abby moved onto the cleaning station and they gave the bear a 'bath'. Once they were done with that, they moved onto the naming station. Abby sat down in the seat and Tony squatted next to her.

"So what is your bear's name going to be?" He asked gently.

"I don't know. Help me figure it out." Abby said unsure of what to call her new bear.

"Well, is it a boy bear or a girl bear?" Tony asked her seriously.

"A boy." Abby thought a moment. "How about Robert?"

"That could work." He told her as she smiled brightly at him and he returned it. Abby hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Tony. Daddies try to not use my name on stuff, so can we put it in your name?"

"Sure." They finished the naming process and went over to the clothes and accessories. Abby and Tony put the tuxedo outfit, business suit outfit, white lab coat, a few hoodies, t-shirts, pants, a few costumes including an Iron Man costume, and all the other Avengers costumes. Abby dressed the bear in the Iron Man costume. They went to check out and put Robert into his new box home and Tony carried the bag with all the clothes. They stopped at the Barnes and Noble across the street to pick up some more books. They dropped their purchases off at the Tower before heading back out.

"Kiddo, you want to grab a show?" Tony said seeing a Lion King advertisement.

"Lion King?" She said seeing the same ad.

"Sure, let's see about tickets." He picked her up onto his hip and pulled out his phone. "JARVIS, get me the best tickets to the Lion King for tonight."

"Yes, sir. Let me contact the theater to get the best tickets." JARVIS told them.

"What do you want for early dinner?" Tony asked her.

"Whatever. Something good." She said dismissively.

"How does surf and turf sound? Seafood and steak?"

"Yummy."

"Good, I know this great place, near the theater." They kept walking to the theater area.

"Sir, I have gotten you both tickets in the middle orchestra section ninth row back. The initial rows do not provide the best view, so the ninth has some of the best views."

"Thanks JARVIS!" Tony and Abby yelled out. They went to the restaurant and got some late lunch-early dinner. They shared some gnocchi with pesto sauce and the grilled shrimp with paprika sauce and polenta. Abby nearly snorted her soda out of her nose a few times when Tony made a joke. They finished their meal and went over to the theater. They picked up the tickets and found their seats. The show passed by in a blur of music and bright colors. Abby was fascinated by the stage adaptation and her eyes danced across the stage following the cast as they moved around. When it was over, Abby stood up and clapped loudly, smiling up at Tony.

They bought a few souvenirs and stopped by another restaurant for dessert on their way home. Abby was exhausted by that point, so Tony carried her home, while she was fast asleep on his shoulder. He quickly changed her into her pjs when they got in and tucked her into her bed. He placed her new teddy bear in her arms as she snuggled down into her bed. "Night Bee. I hope you had fun." He told her quietly as he kissed her forehead.

"Thanks Tony." She replied tiredly, falling back asleep quickly. He turned the nightlight on, turned the overhead lights off, and closed the door.


	2. Kidnapped

Author's note: I had originally planned to put this in the A Beautiful Family story but decided not to. I think I will do a short multi-chapter story with this and we'll see where it goes. Any feedback would be most appreciated! I don't own anything but Abby.

It all happened in a blur. One second Abby was next to Darcy on the street outside the museum and the next, she was gone. Darcy looked around yelling "Abby! Abby answer me!" She got her phone out and hit the panic button connecting her to Phil.

"Darcy?" Phil responded mildly.

"Abby's been taken." Darcy practically yelled without preamble.

"Where are you at?" Phil asked as he picked up the other phone and texted Clint, Steve and Tony: _**SOS ABBY TAKEN!**_

"Outside the main entrance of the Met." She answered. His phone chirped with responses from Steve and Clint: _Meet you at the chopper on the roof._

"We're coming to you. Stay there. I'll call you back." Phil ordered as he hung up and answered for Tony.

"I have JARVIS monitoring all the feeds nearby to find her. We're turning the chip on to see if that can help. JARVIS, do your best to sass out if you can try to communicate with her. I'm in the suit up high. If JARVIS gets a location I'll go."

"Thanks." Phil said as he got in a chopper with Clint and Steve to meet Darcy at the museum. They all turned on their ear bud radios and tuned to the same channel.

"Abigail, please talk to me." JARVIS asked as Clint piloted the chopper to the Great Lawn in Central Park where a police SUV met Steve and Phil, while Clint piloted back up to the sky. They drove quickly over to the museum.

"JARVIS I'm on a boat and I'm scared." Abby whispered as quietly as she could.

"I'm sending Tony and your dads to you now Abigail. I'm here. Talk to me if you want." JARVIS told her calmly.

"Thank you JARVIS." Abby told him quietly.

He muted his speaker to Abby. "Sirs, I have a location on Miss Abigail. She is currently on a boat in the bay, but it is speeding up. It is currently going around 100mph and the likely trajectory is the Atlantic. Sending coordinates to Tony and Mr. Barton."

"Thanks JARVIS." Four voices chorus on the comms channel.

"On it." Tony said as he took off as fast as he could to the GPS signal JARVIS had transmitted to him. He flew after the small boat and locked on to the signal. "Found it. Engaging." He reported as he landed on the boat.

"Abigail. Tony is on the boat. He should be to you soon." JARVIS told her.

"Thanks JARVIS." Abby murmured.

Tony took out the few men with guns on the deck, before going below deck to investigate further. There was a man with a gun near a door that Tony took out. He scanned the heat signatures and didn't see any other threats, only a small one in the next room. He opened the door quickly and found Abby curled into the fetal position on the floor in a corner. He flipped the mask up. "Abby?" He said as he walked over to her.

"Tony!" She sobbed relieved that he was here to save her as Tony gathered her into his arms.

"I'm here." He told her a few times. "Coulson, Barton, I have Bee. I'll pilot the boat back to harbor. Abby keep your eyes closed until I tell you to open them." He walked back to the boat pilothouse and set Abby down on the floor. "Stay right there Abby. Keep your eyes closed. I'm going to move the bad guys away." He set the autopilot to the harbor near Battery Park, then moved all of the kidnappers to the area they were holding Abby. He returned to the pilothouse and picked Abby up again. "I'm here kiddo. You can open your eyes." She looked at Tony's eyes before giving him a big kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Tony. Thank you JARVIS." She settled in with her head below his chin, feeling safe and sound. It didn't take long for them to arrive at the harbor. The sirens and flashing lights greeting them as Clint and Phil waited on the dock anxiously with a number of SHIELD agents. Clint and Phil jumped onto the boat before it had been tied on and ran over to Tony and Abby. She smiled at them and Tony placed her in their arms before assisting with docking the boat. Abby kissed Tony's cheek once more. Phil and Clint kissed her head as they took her over to the ambulance to get her checked over. Steve and Tony helped with unloading the kidnappers and placing them in the waiting SHIELD prisoner transport vans. The vans left as soon as they were loaded. Tony walked over to where Clint and Phil were waiting with the EMTs and Abby.

"She checking out okay?" Tony asked Clint quietly as Abby was sitting in Phil's lap with the EMTs. He had changed her clothes with gloved hands and a female tech gathered evidence from under her fingernails and her hands. She bagged Abby's clothes in one bag and each piece of evidence in its own bag. She finished quickly, leaving Phil with her in some sweat pants and t-shirt.

"Yeah. Just some scratches and a few bruises mainly. They didn't use any drugs, so that's a positive. Thanks for getting to her so fast." Clint said

"Not a problem. I'm glad she's safe. She's my family now too. Even if it's unofficial." Tony admitted.

"I think we all know that and are grateful." Clint said quietly back. Phil gestured for them to come over as the EMT was wrapping up as Abby had fallen asleep in Phil's arms.

"She should be all right. The biggest damage seems to be the bruising and scratches. I'd prefer to get a scan done just to be sure that there isn't any organ damage where the bruising is, just to be safe, but otherwise just probably some emotional and psychological issues to address when she's ready." The EMT told them.

"We'll do the scans at the Tower. JARVIS and Bruce can analyze them." Phil said as he slowly stood up with Abby still asleep. Clint and Tony walked in front and behind him as they went to the heavily fortified SUV. Phil sat in back with Abby while Clint drove and Tony followed them from above to make sure nothing happened. They arrived back at the Tower quickly and took Abby to the medical suite. They had JARVIS run the scan and he reported that everything appeared to be in order, but that he had forwarded them onto Bruce.

Phil and Clint took her up to the bathroom and gave her a warm bath. They gently washed her hair and small body before rinsing her off and drying her. She picked out her in her coziest pajamas that happened to have Iron Man on them and held tightly to her Build-A-Bear teddy bear with Iron Man costume on.

"Can we go talk to Tony first, before I go to bed?" She asked looking between Clint and Phil.

"Sure. JARVIS, where's Tony at?" Clint asked.

"Down in the workshop, sirs." He responded. Abby led the way to the elevator holding her dads' hands. Tony was waiting by the elevator when it opened.

"JARVIS told me you were coming down. What'd you need munchkin?" He said squatting down to her eye level.

"I wanted to say thank you for the chip in my shoulder. I'm glad that JARVIS was able to talk to me. He made it better since I knew you were coming to get me. So thank you."

Tony scooped her up into a tight hug, which she returned. "I will always come to get you." He told her. "No matter what. I am here for you." Abby held on for a moment longer.

"Thank you again and I love you and JARVIS and Dummy and Butterfingers and You."

"We love you too, Abby." Tony told her.

"Yes, Miss Abigail. Butterfingers, Dummy, You and I all enjoy being able to positively impact you. As much as robots can, we do love you too." JARVIS told her soothingly. Abby yawned a little.

"Good night, Tony."

"Good night, little Bee." He told her gently giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Good night, Tony." Clint and Phil told him, picking her up and heading back to their room. They all brushed their teeth. Phil and Clint changed into their pajamas quickly and Abby snuggled in between them. She drifted off to sleep quickly, exhausted by the day's events. He and Clint looked at each other and he knew that they wouldn't sleep tonight.

"JARVIS?" Phil asked quietly.

"Yes, sir." JARVIS responded quietly.

"Thank you for everything. I don't think she would have done as well without your help."

"Tony has said that Miss Abigail is a top priority and that if anything happens to her, we must do everything to ensure her safety. I know that I and the other robots enjoy having her around. She adds a brightness and a lightness to our lives that is a nice change of pace." JARVIS told him quietly.

"Thank you again." Phil said as he closed his eyes.

"I will monitor you all through the night. Please, try to sleep." JARVIS told them.


End file.
